Sannoto Senju
, once a warrior for to dispose at will, he has long since disappeared into the shadows of the world. Born to Tsunade and Dan Katō during the Second Shinobi World War, as well as being a former combatant in the following wars, he is a very experienced combatant, if not one of the world's best in certain aspects of shinobi combat. His accumulated knowledge on modern warfare makes him an excellent shinobi, strategist, soldier and assassin. This background, however, has been completely erased, disregarded along with his identity. For what he once was, he is no longer. Recognized as a man of honor, he is cursed as a malevolent being. His honorable nature has been lost and will never be returned. Accused of killing the Fire Daimyō's elite protection squad with extremely powerful evidence that essentially proves the plausibility of this accusation, he has been forced to abandon his home, his family and friends under a well placed frame committed by a malevolent evil being. Due to this, he is no longer that warrior that Konoha cherished, that the world feared, as he is now looked at as an angel who plummeted from grace. With a bounty on his head for nearly 500,000,000 ryō, he is hunted almost constantly by all lands in pursuit to gather the prize. Rumors have been told that he lies deep within the forest of an unexplored land, but since his defection no one has spotted him clearly. This man's name was once and was etched in the history of the world as an angel, but now his name is used as a curse, a demon hated, loathed by the very creatures that he trained to protect. With the information brokers being incapable of finding him, Sannoto has been effective in hiding in the impenetrable village of Amegakure, hidden within their walls within the organization of Fuchi who seek to remove the current government from power. The stories, spread by those foolish mouths who dare to utter a word about nothing they quite understand are the true motivators in Sannoto's goal. For this is nothing but a simple mission given to the warrior by the daimyō himself, as the land's leader felt that the Senju man was the only one capable of completing such a task. Every piece of the fairy tail was fabricated, engineered so perfectly that the true nature of the mission is hidden even among the officials of Konoha. Sannoto will carry the nature of this mission to his grave, live his life as a criminal and forever abandon his own ideals and goals to make sure that this is a success. A shinobi truthfully is the only possible way of describing him, for he has truly accepted his role in the shadows, under a new alias . Appearance Unique in power, identity, personality; the possibilities of his uniqueness cease to truly end. Even in appearance, he is truly special, powerful, for his phenotype is surely impressive. He is often described as handsome, though he often admits that he is barely categorized as so and that he is far from stunning. As such, his looks are rarely utilized during most situations and simply rely on his own intuition and abilities. Prior to his defection from Konoha and the shinobi world in general, Sannoto could often be seen as a gentle man, who usually had nothing short of a smile on his face. His smile, in its own right, spreads pleasure to anyone with the honor of laying their eyes on it. After his defection, Kakumei's smile falters and he instead adopts a soft expression. His face, which once radiated happiness, no longer radiates happiness but instead radiates comfort. On a few minor occasions can you ever see a smile upon Kakumei's face, and that is apparently only when a naked woman is staring him dead in the face. However, it is said that finding a frown on his face is even rarer and has only been achieved by those who prey on the innocent children of the village. When this expression is formed, Kakumei radiates something stronger than fear, he radiates power and that is fearful in its own right. Although quite slim, Sannoto has a well developed cardiovascular build. His muscles are well defined, though they are only truly visible when he takes of his clothes, allowing him to sometimes hide his true power. By those who have seen his muscular prowess, they often describe it as "graceful" yet "powerful". In addition, despite the fact that he is renowned throughout the shinobi world as a powerful combatant, Sannoto's appearance does not reflect this in the slightest, as he does not look rough nor tough. In fact, many fail to discern his identity until after he has reveals his identity. For this reason, hiding makes it even easier for Sannoto to stay hidden. A man of height, Sannoto is fairly tall with a height of five feet and ten inches, in which he inherits from his father. Though he is tall, his height is not intimidating, as it is simply average. His weight, similar to his height is average for his size, while also corresponding with both his muscular build and his own height. As such, he weighs around 154 pounds, in which his medium frame which suggest no more or no less. In terms of size, Sannoto's body is perfectly proportionate with itself, with no aspect of his size contradicting the other. His body is constructed to be perfectly in tune with itself. His thick blonde hair, inherited from his mother, is shoulder length, drooping no further than the tip of his shoulder blade with a bang which covers his forehead. Each thread of hair is neatly kept, flowing as if Suijin quelled the calmest of the ocean currents. A natural trait due to how his hair was kept as a child, the ends of each thread curls upwards towards the sky, seemingly defying the natural phenomenon of the world which holds all things down. Sannoto's hair is truly outstanding, being his most prominent feature according to many. It's beauty rivals that of the most precious gems, possessing a perfect balance of quantity and quality in which a head should have. The length and the amount of hair is proportionate to the structure and the texture of the hair. This balance amplifies the beauty of it, as the equilibrium of the hair is what is truly vivid. His attire, during his time in Konoha and prior to his defection, Sannoto wore the standard Konoha attire, with the blue shirt and pants underneath of the green flapjacket that bore the symbol . Completing this outfit was his black sandals and his treasured forehead protector, which he claims was his most treasured possession, for his loyalty towards Konoha is simply unprecedented. Normally, Sannoto continuously polish his forehead protector, finding it unholy for it to be dirtied in the slightest bit. Since his defection, Sannoto adopted both a new name and a new face, undergoing surgery to ensure that his new features were permanent. As such, his face is newly reconstructed, bearing similarities to his other self. Kakumei's jawbone is much more defined, his nose is placed centered and is straightened and his eyes are now a light green color as opposed to the blue that they once were. Although small changes, Kakumei appears to be a new man. With a false background and with a new face, Kakuemi is unexpected, unidentified in true nature as not even his boss can recognize him now. Kakumei, being apart of the organization Fuchi, is a double agent who has hid himself in the depths of the Amegakure military under the command of Susumu. As such, he wears a similar uniform that the captain wears himself. He is often seen wearing the short, light brown leather jacket with an emblem of two swords on the left pocket and the left shoulder of the jacket. In addition, he wears a black t-shirt, a dark brown sash across his waist which covers his hips, which is often deployed during an aerial battle to cover his mouth or nose or when he needs to hide his face. In contrast to his black shirt, he wears white pants and knee high, darkbrown leather boots. To complete his outfit, Kaukemi wears a dog-tag with his name on it, not as a requirement of the military, but so that he never forgets his essence. Unlike some, Kakumei changes his attire when his duty is up, adopting a more casual appearance rather than continuously wear his soldier attire. His casual clothes consist of a red, buttoned up shirt with a black tie. Over that, he wears a thin, dark colored coat over it that appears to be more of a vest than anything. On the bottom portion of his body, Kakumei wears black slacks, nice leather black shoes along with a long, tan trench coat. Completing this "nice boy" appearance, Kakumei has small glasses that he wears. Image Gallery Sannoto_Serious_Glare.jpg Sannoto's_Happy_Look..jpg Sannoto_New.jpg Barnaby.Brooks.Jr..600.1058221.jpg Tiger...Bunny.600.945094_(2).jpg Mamoru Appearance.jpg Tiger...Bunny.600.1176782_(2).jpg Barnaby.Brooks.Jr..full.1260606.jpg Barnaby.Brooks.Jr..600.1237696.jpg Personality Sannoto }} During his lifetime, Sannoto was a man who defined the meaning of compassionate and warmness, spreading nothing but pleasure and happiness to everyone that he met. Friends and foes alike found him contagious, for once he smiled they would smile regardless of their moral alignment, good or evil. Everyone who he met found themselves infused with a sense of happiness and internal peace. Sannoto's "smile" not only portrayed his extreme sense of happiness, but also his calm and collective attitude. Finding him angered, beyond a calmed nature, was rare and impossible to bring out, with a few mere exceptions. Even when people treat him wrongly, cruelly, like an annoying peasant, he would never get angry. He only saw the best in people, no matter how dark or morally incorrect that person was. For this, he is categorized as a highly idealistic man. Stemming from his idealistic nature, Sannoto believed that worldwide will peace will be achieved, though he himself stated that he was not the one chosen to fulfill that role. Continuously, he had been seen negotiating with a large group of people, civilians, shinobi, kage and even criminals alike when a problem emerges so that it could be quelled with words rather than with the sword. His peaceful nature was his most prominent internal characteristic, as he was often said to be a walking heaven on earth. As such, he was often labeled as intelligent but naive, for many have come to the realization that peace cannot exist with diversity. Only would it be natural for Sannoto to have despised killing, regardless of who it is as he felt killing was the ultimate crime. In fact, the man has barely killed any, only averaging around twenty kills in his entire shinobi career. While he fought very rarely, when he was placed into a situation where he must use his blade, he sought to end the fight quickly while simply incapacitating his opponent. Branching from his tree of idealism, Sannoto saw everything in the world as equal regardless of status, economic value, power, etc. Contrary to what many believe, this did not simply include humans but includes any and everything: plants, animals, but more importantly . Instead of seeing them as weapons of mass destruction, the compassionate Senju saw them as living things, creatures who possessed a conscious, feelings, intelligence of their own. As such, he didn't approve of them being held captive within humans and believed that they ought to have the choice of being imprisoned. However, he did still honor the for their self sacrifice and their ability to survive the greatest weapon of all; hate. His coexisting prominent attitude was his flirtatious and perverted disposition. According to his students, perverted essentially describes his entire being , as nearly every woman has called him a pervert at one time or another. While a pervert, Sannoto claimed that he was actually respecting women by praticing his own form of perversion, usually by openly walking into the women's bath house or complimenting them on their looks openly. Following this perverted nature; Sannoto was usually seen reading comics dealing with a woman’s anatomy along with the Icha Icha series created by Jiraiya. He was such a devoted fan of the series that he had read every single book and seen every movie produced. While he was a compassionate man and held a desire for peace, he was quite guilty of being a training hawk, often looking for friendly sparring matches to utilize his new found abilities in the dangerous art of . This allowed him to push himself to unknown levels and for him to destroy barriers that stopped advancement. More of all, this strongly hints towards his level of curiosity, which was a trait that he always held. Even as a child, he was always more curious than most, evident by the fact that he'd put his own life at risk to learn a bit more about that or this. More importantly, Sannoto was fond of testing unprecedented situations, taking bold risk to see the outcome of a certain situation, such as fighting three people at once or jumping off of a cliff into a lake and waiting some time before emerging. These were looked upon as damn right suicidal, but this prepared him for virtually any situation. His curiosity was his greatest attribute for learning. Kakumei Emerging after the events of the to a world so decimated that one would assume it was hell, Kakumei is an angel in hell, a light shining in the ugly dark. A man seen is as this by many, spreads comfort to everyone he meets. Combined by his soft features, Kakumei is seen as a gentle man. Appearing as a completely different man than his own history would imply. His background, hailing from a cruel world, is disgusting in nature, so evil and so saddening that the fabricator of this story nearly believes it himself. Rape, violence, poverty, hunger were among the few things that Kakumei was forced to experience, due to the corruption of the government of his small nation. His village was among those who were treated poorly, their village forgotten, lost in the aristocrats own pile of shit that they released anywhere they pleased. As such, laws were broken, people were killed by each other or by nature, and chaos created a haze which blocked out the sun. Those who were of the villages that were treasured; they were born lucky. For those of the forgotten villages, Kakumei's especially, were lucky to be born. Those of these villages were expected to live to twenty four, if even that old. A sad fate, predetermined fate was what they were given, but then a savior emerged with a gift to bend the metals of the world to his whim. Kakumei became known as a savior, a god. Regardless of his god-like status and the symbolism associated with him, Kakumei was always a man of realistic nature, as he was often the one who was forced to make the decisions of his village, as he was eventually promoted as the leader at the age of thirteen. Growing up in a cruel world by time he had barely reached puberty, Kakumei is one who sees the world for what it really is, never possessing any false sense of reality or even hoping that something will happen. He would take matters into his own hands, shape his own destiny, and control his own fate. From an early age, he had learned this, and he embraces this message of shaping own's own destiny to heart. Embracing this, Kakumei is noted for possessing a very strong work ethic. He rarely ever request for help or lets anyone do anything for himself, completing task no matter how troublesome as he believes that he has to do it. This extends to honing his skills as well, being considered a "training hawk". Indeed, this label is correct. Kakumei, believing that he must do everything himself, forced himself to train and hone his skills to protect everyone, all the time. As a result, his skills were honed greatly and he was nearly capable of protecting those of his village from bandits, shinobi, etc. Taking up all of these different responsibilities, Kakumei lacked very little time to make personal connections with others, even of his own family and was socially awkward. His amazing power, incredible decision making, leadership status and awkwardness made Kakumei truly unapproachable, untouchable. His godlike symbolism was unexaggerated, truthful in nature. Regardless of what he had done, Kakumei was loved outwardly, but subconsciously, everyone loathed him, envied his power. To them, he was nothing more but a slave, a tool to protect them. More importantly, he was a narcissist. That was there excuse to subconsciously hate him, for they hated themselves for using someone who sincerely wanted to help them. An analyst, someone who watches rather than take action for that is what was always best, Kakumei knew of their subconscious hate for him. His realistic disposition allowed him to see truly into their hearts, into their mind and determine why they hated him. He could see that they hated him due to their suffering and how he was gifted. They were jealous and he could only blame the people who put them on the bottom, who provided them with little opportunity to grow; the government, the aristocrats. His experience with people, with his own government has caused him to adopt a hate for corrupted politicians. Kakumei believes that leaders should desire to benefit the people and place nothing else above that, not even their own life of their own family's life. If they do place anything above the benefit of the people that they govern, they should be removed from power immediately, but not killed, for being killed creates a cycle of hate that cannot be stopped. As such, Kakumei does not believe in killing unnecessarily, but for those who have a certain mindset must be terminated permanently. In addition, his realistic disposition extends to his view on . Being capable of seeing the true nature of things, Kakumei recognizes the Tailed Beast as intelligent creatures who are mostly superior to that of humans. He highly respects them, if not admires them entirely. Regardless, he does not believe that they should be free, for their power is much too great to be left uncontrolled, for they can easily be manipulated through several means. Relationships A man of compassion, gentleness and an overall warm disposition, both Sannoto and Kakumei have made many relationships over the years regarding friends, allies, partners and foes alike. Team Sannoto Inu Sebvert Daisuke Kurama Miyoko Katsumi Raido X Devilish Twins History Before The Academy Birthed to the legendary Tsunade and Dan Katō, Sannoto was a treasured child, the rarest among gems. His parents battle prowess, although they were relatively young, were well known and considered sheer genius. Sannoto, being the child of two genius's, was expected to emerge as some sort of prodigy, some sort of savior that only appeared once every millennium. The villagers of loved his very being, for his existence was treasured. He was thought to inevitably rise as a protector of Konoha, similar to what his parents were. As a result, he was held up to a high standard, even as a baby. Given free clothes by the merchants, supplied with plenty of diapers, Sannoto was spoiled. One day however, his perfect life would take a toll for the worst. That day was the day his father had passed and his mother departed from the Hidden Leaf, leaving her child in the care of her mentor . An only child, Sannoto held no connection to either of his parents or barely a single memory. As such, he soon forgot who they were, embracing Hiruzen and as his uncontested mother and father. A law, created by Hiruzen, was to prevent any villager from revealing the true nature of his birth for Sannoto's own mental protection. Easily, the villagers seemed to embrace this, for they believed that his savior-like status would be achieved quicker and easier since he was going to be trained by the himself. Parents began arranging play-dates with their children and Sannoto, hoping to make allies between the two and hoping that their child would receive the same type of training that the Senju child would receive. The boy lived well, prospering for a while in his training and in his social life as well. Trained by Hiruzen and Biwako by the time he could walk, Sannoto is said to have a head start in life, thus parents always pushed their children towards him. Being the friendly, compassionate child from the start, the Senju always accepted them, resulting in connections being made. In reality, the child was being used by the villagers to push their children to being their best, moving up in power and socially in ranks. While their intentions were indeed beneficial for the kings and queens of Konoha, their methods are cruel in nature. Regardless, Sannoto stood above each of them, for the original can never be topped. Prospering in a majority of his classed, intelligence wise and in regards to his abilities, especially bukijutsu, Sannoto stood among the top of his class alongside Kakashi Hatake, who had honestly shown more skill than the Senju. For such reason, the classes were split between making friends with him and Sannoto, but both were being used and both realized it. They both, one being a gentle, social person and the other dedicated to benefit Konoha, allowed themselves to be manipulated if it was for the greater good. Secretly, they both were friends, but publicly they rarely interacted. This perfect life, though imperfect mentally, was bound to be destroyed, to fail for it always happened when it came to members of Tsunade's family. The Horrible Incident One day, five days after his fifth birthday, Sannoto’s class was assigned a simple task of learning a basic fuinjusu seal which would grant one the capability to conjure weapons from a scroll. A basic technique indeed, as even those at the bottom of the class understood the technique well enough. For a prodigy like Sannoto, this should have been an easy task, but for some reason it wouldn’t be. In truth, it was because of his heritage, something that blessed but also cursed his essence. During his birth, the energies that he received from his parents had fully intertwined, but when a specific fuinjutsu was introduced to the boy as he was being birthed, it affected it completely, slightly affecting his chakra. A unique form of chakra had formed; chakra that didn’t seem to behave like chakra. His father, being a phantom and his mother who restores and revitalizes the body resulted in his energies, his chakra, being that of a perfect yin-yang ; a pure lineage, as if he had eaten the forbidden fruits of the Shinju himself. As such, when the fuinjutsu seal was introduced to him as a child, for his dad and mother both sealed portions of their energy into him just in case they passed during the war, the seal molded the yin-yang chakra, creating chakra that behaved liked fuinjutsu once tainted by their corrupted energies. Without prior knowledge of this, for they would only find out after Jiraiya reveals it to them himself, the teacher requested that his star pupil demonstrate the technique for the class. In similar shoes of the teacher, as in completely ignorant of this unique mutation, Sannoto happily stepped up to the plate. He was just simply obeying orders and attempting to benefit his class by demonstrating the technique. An act that was designed to benefit those around him, would harm almost everyone. His seat, normally located in the back of the room, found itself without the soft, gentle warmness of his cheeks. He rushed to the front, with a large grin glued upon his jovial visage. Forming the necessary handseals, Sannoto generated chakra into the scroll, activating the seal which corresponded with his own unique chakra. The seal, as both were being used on one another, caused a massive wave of energy. Everything in front of Sannoto, not including the teacher, was smitten by the wave and everything was affected. They were all turned into metal, the desk, chairs and yes, even the other students. It was a disaster and Sannoto was to blame. In truth, the reason for this unique form of chakra wasn't a result of this fūinjutsu or mutation at all. That's what was hypothesized. The true reason for this was his hexagram. The hexagram blessed him with this ability, but cursed him by not hinting the destructive nature of it. As such, he had harmed his classmates. Information of this would leak, Sannoto's reputation would be destroyed and he wouldn't be able to control anything. The teacher, frightened, leaped towards Sannoto with a kunai. The boy was forced to retaliate. Afraid, he channeled energy through the seal, turning his teacher into metal. He ran out of the room, screaming for help, acting as if he was never there. He couldn't allow his reputation to be destroyed, for it was his duty to help those in need. He cried for the very first time. Learning Control The Shifting Curse The War Hero The Attack of the Fox Natural Skills Pervading Hexagram Hexagrams are unique in nature, even among those of the shinobi world. Sannoto, one of the few blessed with a hexagram, possess that of Hexagram 11: Tai-Pervading, Peace and Greatness. This hexagram, similar to most hexagrams, operates as a formula for his life. As his energies correspond with the energies of the universe, the universe responded with a blessing and curse for this compatibility and unique correspondence. Among the hexagrams, those that possess an equal ratio of broken and unbroken lines, equal ratios of yin and yang, equal acts of sin and righteousness, are extraordinarily rare. As such, they are supplied with an amazing gift, but at a great cause, for they often are manipulated by others for all of eternity. Sannoto was a fortunate and unfortunate recipient of this hexagram, possessing strong, if not demanding, affinity towards all metals, but at a sacrifice. His hexagram is the combination of the two trigrams, Qian-The Force which is derived from the metal element of the Wu Xing and Kun-The Field which stems from the earth element of the Wu Xing, grants him “force over the metal fields of the earth”. Sannoto found a special interest in weapons, obviously those of metallic characteristics, feeling as if he could naturally guide them to wherever he wished, for he actually could. In truth, this was a result of the hexagram, allowing him to surpass even the most talented bukijutsu masters at a young age. More importantly, the most unique feat granted by the hexagram is once his chakra comes into contact with a fuinjutsu seal, the seals would transmute his energy into metals, as if they were predesigned to reveal his true nature regardless if he wanted them to or not. Similar to many who possessed hexagrams, Sannoto would continue living, even as Kakumei, without knowledge that he was gifted and cursed by the entities of the universe. He would simply continue expanding upon this gift, instead seeing it as a some form of mutation. Long ago, hexagrams were discerned by the ancients, who believed that they not only played a significant role in one’s abilities, but mapped their entire lives. Created by the entities of the universe, they believed the hexagrams as some type of compass. While correct that the hexagrams did map out their entire lives for those bless with one, the ancients had not realized that the hexagrams happened to be the entities of the universe reincarnated into a human. These entities, created millions of years ago, once prospered in the other world where spirits lie, but once man were created and the chakra was taken by the Shinju, sixty four of them were summoned to the corporeal world and reincarnated into man, given a discrete task of watching over them. In truth, hexagrams are the guardians of mankind, hired by the creator. However, as they would not agree to watch over creatures that they didn’t particularly care for, they were tricked by being “given” a task that they would need to complete and only then could they return back to the intangible world. However, the universe assigned opposite goals to other hexagrams, giving each one an opposing opposite, following the common philosophy that opposites must exist to give rise to one another. As such, the goals could never truly be completed as an opposing force would always exist to ensure that it could never be completed. As such, once a hexagram’s host dies, they fuse with the spirit of a human with an identical energy signature as themselves. Sannoto, possessing a unique energy signature, fused with hexagram 11. In truth, these recipients are simply sacrifices, for while they are conscious, they are not in control of their life on a long term level. These hexagrams often gift these sacrifices with a specific ability unique to them. For many, they are the same ability, for these are the abilities that the hexagrams themselves possess. However, to ensure that these abilities are developed by the person, their history is often affected, as the spirits dictate a portion of the recipients’ personality, causing choices to be made that would affect the outcome of their future. For most of the sacrifices, these are often the most difficult times of their lives, for their uprisings are often filled with struggle and are corrupted in nature. Qian, Untouchable Physical Energy Kūn, Intangible Spiritual Energy Intelligence Learning Capabilities Memorization Abilities Alchemy Physical Adaptions Metal Limb Generation Metallic Fluctuation Armour Bukijutsu Metal Weapon Generation Metal Tech Enhancements Abilities Metal Release Bunshinjutsu Artificial Metal Control Senjutsu Natural Metal Control Metal Sensory Ninjutsu Body Replacement Techniques Basic Fūinjutsu Stats Quotes Trivia Category:Featured